Love is eternal
by faithfulglee
Summary: One day when Finn Hudson sits in a diner. He realizes he is in love with one of the waitresses. Will the last forever. Is their love eternal?


**Hello everybody, as you can see this is my first fanfiction. I hope you like it, it took a lot of effort to write it, so please enjoy. Reviews and comments are appreciated. I love you ****. **

** Chapter 1.**

It was a Saturday morning and Finn was reading the newspaper in the local diner. While he was reading the paper a beautiful waitress passed him a few times before she stopped at his table. "Hello sir, how can I help you?" Finn smiled and looked at her. "Hey there, you can sit down if you want to." He pointed at the seat across him and smiled. She laughed "I meant if I could get you something to drink." He smiled "I know, that was why I was about to order two cups of coffee, my name is Finn. Finn Hudson." He reached out his hand so he could feel the warmth of her skin. She smiled and shook his hand "My name is Logan, Logan Coleman." She imitated him and giggled nervously. He was a cute guy, dark hair, brown eyes, she loved the way he dressed and how he acted around her. He was perfect. She heard his voice calling her out of her daydream. "Well Logan, why don't you sit down?" he smiled and led her down on the chair. "Thank you Finn, I hope my boss won't get too mad." She giggles and blushes a bit. "Ah don't worry about him, he'll be fine with it." He smiled and his dimples appeared. "Gosh his dimples are the cutest I've ever seen.." She thought to herself. "So uhm Finn, where do you live?" she smiles and realizes they're still holding hands. He smiles and realizes the same. "I live just a few blocks away, a really tiny apartment but it's okay I guess. How about you?" He smiles and starts stroking her hand with his thumb. She blushes and looks at their hands. "I live down this street, so what do you do for living?" He giggled. "Nothing interesting, I write and make music. Kind of awesome but I'm not a rich guy or something." She faked a smile and realized how dumb the question actually was. Seriously what do you do for living, you can do better Logan. "That sounds really cool Finn!" He smiles. "Do you have a pencil?" he asked. "yeah, here it is." She smiles and hands him her pencil. He starts writing down his phone number and writes "call me xo" underneath it. "I really have to go now, I'm sorry that we couldn't share a coffee." He hands her the paper and gets up. Logan waves and he leaves the diner. She reads the paper and a huge smile appears on her face. When she finishes her shift she decides to text him. "Hey Finn it's Logan from the diner. What are you up to?" he feels his phone buzzing in his pocket and reads the text and replies. "Hey you. Nothing much, want to have dinner tonight? Xo" she waits for her phone to buzz and reads the text when it finally does. Finn fucking Hudson wants to have dinner with her. How can this day get any better. She replies quickly. "Yeah sure pick me up at 8." He smiles and replies. "Wear something fancy. Because that will fit your beauty." He smiles and puts his phone away.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

8 PM

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Finn drives to her place while wearing a suit. He arrives at her place and he knocks at her door while holding a bunch of roses. She opens her door and a big smile appears on her face. "Aw Finn they're beautiful!" He smiles and kisses her cheek. "Just like you." She blushes a bit and smiles at him. " Thank you." He smiles. "A beautiful girl like you deserves all the flowers in the world." She smiles and hugs him. "You look very handsome in that suit." He smirks. "Hudson, Finn Hudson. We should go to the restaurant before they report us missing." He giggles and leads her to his car. He opens her car door and smiles. "Take a seat ma'am." She gets in and smiles. "Thank you, sir." He gets in and starts driving to the restaurant. "So uh, what's that place called? We're not going to the diner right?" she looks at him and studies his face. "Nope, we're going to that fancy place. I forgot the name." they arrive at the restaurant and he parks the car. "Damn." He smiles and looks at her. "What?" She blushes and looks back. "Well now you have to go inside and have dinner with me." He looks at her and giggles softly. "I was never going to leave you here alone."She smiles and kisses his cheek quickly. He smiles and blushes a bit. "Well let's go inside." He gets out and opens her door. She steps out and smiles at him while she slides her small had into his large hand. He giggles. "Damn your hand is so tiny." She gasps and then laughs. "No it's not, yours is just huge." He smiles and wraps his arm around her. "Is it a weird to love you already?" He blushes. She smiles. "I don't think it's weird. Love is strange and I think I love you too. So if it's weird then we both are." He laughs. "Uh not to be rude or anything. But I honestly think we're both really weird.." "Yeah we are. But good weird. Do you know what I mean?" He nods and smiles at her. "Weirdo." "I'm your weirdo." She smiles. He smiles. "Forever?" She nods "For as long as you'll have me, I'm yours." He smiles and kisses her softly. She kisses him back with a small smile on her lips. He pulls back and smiles. "T-that was amazing." He blushes and looks down. "Yeah it really was." She smiles and blushes a bit. He strokes her cheek and smiles. She sighs. "We should go eat. Even though I want to stay in this moment forever." He smiles. "Yeah let's go inside." She takes his hand and leads him inside. He giggles and the waiter points them their seats. "Thank you sir." "You're so cute." She says quietly so he's the only one who can hear it. He blushes and pulls out her chair. "Thank you." She smiles and sits down. He smiles and sits on the other side. He sighs "I'm craving for pizza to be honest." "Same!" She looks at the menu and sighs. "There isn't any pizza her." His mouth falls open and he gasps. "What?!" "I guess it's too fancy damn. Now all I want is pizza." She giggles. He pouts and pulls his phone out "just wait." She covers her mouth so her laugh isn't as loud. "Finn we are so gonna get kicked out of here!" He smiles. "It isn't a nice place anyways, they don't have pizza so screw them." He giggles. "Let's just go before we get kicked out." She laughs and pulls him out of the restaurant. He laughs "It would have been funny though, you have to admit that." "Yeah I just don't want to get in trouble. They probably could have called the cops on us." He giggles. "Maybe when the pizza gets here we can go to my house." "Sounds good to me." She blushes a bit. "Alright. So I have one question." "Hmhm you should ask." She whispers softly. "So uh, you love me right? I mean that's what you said.." He nods. "I love you and I know it's just a few hours ago that we met. But you give me this feeling in my stomach. And God you make me feel special. I just love you like I love to watch the stars at night. I love you like pizza, I love you like football. I love you like snuggles on a cold winter night. I love you. I just love you.." He blushes and looks at the ground. She kisses him. "That was so perfect, just like you. You are all I've ever wanted. And yes I did ask you a question but I have one more. What does this make us?" He kisses her back and smiles. "That makes us a couple. It makes you mine, and me yours." "I'm yours and you're mine." He smiles. "Till the end of time." "God Finn I love you." She kisses his cheek. "I love you more". He smiles. "Not possible." She giggles. "Oh it is!" He smiles. "Nope." She laughs and leans against him. He pulls her into a hug. "Hm I love you." "I love you too." She says softly. "Good." He kisses the top of her head. "I wish we could stay like this forever. It's perfect." "Or we could make it more perfect." He smiles and strokes her hair. "And how do we do that?" She looks up at him. He smiles and kisses her. "Maybe by doing that?" "Yeah that worked." She smiles. He giggles and the pizza guy arrives. "Oh I almost forgot about that." She laughs and smiles. He laughs. "Same to be honest." "But now I'm back to being really hungry.." She pouts. He pays the pizza guy. "Your place or mine?" He smiles. "Yours." She smiles. He smiles. "Okay, it might be a mess though. I couldn't find my socks.." he blushes. "That's alright. I don't mind messiness." She thinks for a moment. "Well I do, but with you I don't care." She smiles. He giggles. "I'm not a messy person, I was in a rush that's why." He kisses the top of her head. "Okay then we won't have a problem." She laughs. He smiles. "Let's go before the pizza gets cold. "Okay." She smiles and walks to his car with him. He opens her car door and smiles. "Thanks." She smiles and gets in and buckles herself up. He gets in and smiles. "You're adorable." "You're too sweet." He taps your nose and kisses your cheek. "I love you." "I don't think I'm ever going to get used to that. Hearing you say that to me. It's amazing." She smiles. He smiles. "Then maybe I should say it more often, I love you Logan." He parks the car in his driveway. She blushes. " I love you too Finn."


End file.
